Magic in the Making
by Loony4moony816
Summary: 30 days of drabbles inspired by Harry Potter.
1. Quidditch

"Hey, sorry, can I ask you a question?" Blaine winced when he saw exactly whom he had chosen to ask. _Mohawk and wifebeater, nice job, Anderson_.

"Don't have all day, dude." Blaine winced again at the scowl that now marred the taller boy's features.

"Uh, right. Sorry. I'm new here and I was just wondering who I had to talk to about Quidditch tryouts." The kid blatantly looked up and down Blaine's body. He raised one eyebrow in obvious disbelief.

"Right." The kid smirked, "K, new kid. You want to play Quidditch?" Blaine nodded. "You need to talk to Captain."

"And where can I find—" Blaine's question was cutoff when Mohawk pointed somewhere over Blaine's shoulder. Turning, Blaine saw a ridiculously tall boy talking to a smartly dressed elfin boy by the entrance to the dining hall. Blaine turned back to thank his unwilling guide, but stopped when he saw him walking away.

_Great. This is going _great_._

Squaring his shoulders, he strode determinedly toward the pair of boys, who, when took notice of his presence, stopped their conversation. The tall one (tall_er_, Blaine should say, as both of them towered over his short frame) smiled at him, open and friendly, "What's up, dude?"

"I was wondering about Quidditch tryouts. A friend of yours said that I needed to speak to the Captain, so here I am." Blaine offered what he hoped was a charming smile. The friendly boy returned it with an even wider grin.

"Totally, dude. Here." To Blaine's confusion, the boy grabbed his companion the shoulders and pulled him so that Blaine was looking straight into the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen. "Meet Captain."

Blaine's jaw dropped, "_You're_ Captain?" The eyes went from neutral to steel in less time than it took Blaine's mind to realize the faux pas that slipped past his lips, "I mean—"

"Save it." Blaine's mouth snapped shut at the hard tone. It wasn't that he wasn't expecting an annoyed response; it was that the voice was a higher pitch than Blaine thought was possible for a guy that tall. "I'm guessing by your stature that you are a Seeker, but I don't make it a habit to assume things about people on the basis of looks."

Yeah, Blaine was screwed. "Actually, uh, I am. A Seeker, that is."

The boy raised a solitary eyebrow in a cool arrogance that did nothing but increase Blaine's attraction to him. Before the porcelain skinned boy could open his mouth and no doubt cut Blaine into smaller pieces with his words, the tall boy elbowed him excitedly. "Kurt! Dude! We need a Seeker because Rachel quit to focus on Glee and Carmel just got a new chick that once caught the Snitch in—"

"Finn!" The overexcited boy quickly shut up and tensed, as if preparing himself for backlash. "What did I say about calling me that?"

The tall boy's face fell into one of contrition, "I know I'm supposed to call you Captain while were at school, but I thought since we were stepbrothers now, I could call you 'Kurt'."

The captain's eyes widened and his face transformed from one of steely anger to haste apology, "No, no, no. Finn! I meant 'dude'! I hate being called that. You can call me whatever else you want. It was Noah who imposed that ridiculous rule that members of the team have to address me by—"

"'Your proper rank'," Finn finished for him. "But, d—_Kurt_, he's right. How else would everyone else know about how tightly you run the team if we didn't treat you like the dictator you are."

Blaine braced himself for the anger he was sure a comment like that would provoke, but was shocked when Captain did nothing but laugh, "Oh, shut up. You never complain when we win."

"Well, we _are _undefeated."

Kurt laughed, "We're awesome." And held out his hand for a high-five. Blaine really didn't know what to make of that.

Finn high-fived him back, "You spend too much time with Puck."

"He's my boyfriend, Finn, it's to be expected."

Blaine's heart was somewhere by his shoes. G_reat, no Quidditch and no cute boyfriend. This year is going to _suck.

"So, can he try out?" Blaine looked up at the reference to himself.

Kurt's face was comically surprised, "Sorry! I didn't mean to forget you." So he did forget his presence. Awesome. "Okay, Helmet Hair, you can try out. Be on the pitch on Friday at three. And, for the love of all that is Quidditch, leave your preconceived notions of what this sport is at home, because we _are_ going to surprise you." And with that, he sauntered off in the direction of the Great Hall.

Blaine was paralyzed in place when he felt the giant boy's arm around his shoulder, "Don't worry, little dude, Kurt isn't always like that. Well, out of practice, anyway. He just hasn't had his daily fix of Puck yet. And he's getting it right now." He pointed in the direction that Kurt went in and they saw Kurt approach the mohawked boy from earlier. No, surely he couldn't be—

And Kurt was now plastered to the mohawked thug, their mouths sealed to one another in a sick impersonation of the Dementor's Kiss. Blaine decided then and there to stop judging books by their covers. At this school, that could prove dangerous.

* * *

><p>And it did. See, Blaine, even after his first meeting with Captain Kurt Hummel, Keeper Extraordinare, would have never foreseen the agony and pain he inflicted on his team during practice. Yes, Blaine did get on the team (he <em>was<em> an awesome Seeker, after all), but he wasn't sure making the team was the hardest part of that year. _Surviving _the team was a much different ordeal. Between Kur—_Captain's_—drills (he made them do three laps around the pitch for each minute they were late—running laps! Not flying!) and his no nonsense policy on grades ("If any of you fail anything, I will make sure you fail at _breathing_."), Blaine was sure that he was going to drop dead before the first game ("You will catch that Snitch, Anderson, or you will _die_ trying.").

That command was clear in his mind later that day, during his first game. McKinley was facing Carmel and Blaine was neck in neck with the Carmel Seeker, about a foot away from the Snitch. Deciding that dying would be better than facing Kurt if they lost, Blaine did the only thing he could.

He jumped off his broom to catch the Snitch. While he was over fifty feet in the air. When his hand wrapped around the Snitch, all he thought was, "We won. I'm going to die, but we _won_."

As he went hurtling down to the earth, he shut his eyes and prepared for the impeding pain. That never came.

Blaine felt a strong grip around his wrist and his arm protested the sudden pain that came with the jerk of Blaine's descent being halted in an instance. He opened his eyes and saw that he was five feet from the ground. Looking up to his savior, he gasped when he saw the strained face of his captain, sweating with the effort of holding on the Blaine.

The crowd cheered as Kurt lowered Blaine onto the ground and dismounted his broom immediately afterward. Blaine went to thank him, when he was met with a flurry of rage, "Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

Blaine would later blame his response on the adrenaline rush that came with almost dying, "YOU SAID TO CATCH THE SNITCH OR DIE TRYING. SO I DID."

The team, now assembled around them, blanched in unison. Finn, in particular, looked like he was going to wet himself. But Blaine ignored the snickering of the Beaters (Santana and Puck) and the anxiety of the Chasers (Finn, Quinn, and Tina) to focus on the rage of the Keeper.

Who grabbed Blaine and pulled him into an embrace so tight, Blaine could feel his eyes popping out of their sockets.

"That was _brilliant_." Kurt whispered in his ear, something like tears-coating his whispered voice, "But never, _ever_ do that to me again. I spent _way_ to much time on you to let you go now."

Blaine beamed with the enthusiasm and brightness of a thousand suns as they broke away from each other. He was startled when he felt Finn and Sam (reserve Chaser) lift him on their shoulders. He almost cried when Rachel (the team's number one fan and loudest supporter) started a chant in his honor that the rest of the team quickly joined in on. He felt no pain as he watched Kurt and Puck engage in their post-game ritual makeout session.

He finally had a place to call home.


	2. Imperio

"Alright, class, listen up!" Professor Schuester called for their attention at the front of the classroom. "Everyone, could you please take your seats and possibly help your parents find a seat as well?"

Kurt looked around quickly for a place in the classroom to park his father and stepmother. Fortunately, his stepbrother had it all figured out.

"Kurt!" Finn called from the back of the room. "I found Mom and Burt a place to sit!" Kurt grabbed his father's hand (the one that was not currently clasped around Carol's hand) and led his parents to where Finn was waving. Finn gestured to the two seats available next to two older gentlemen.

"Mom, Burt, Kurt, these are Doctor and Auror Berry, Rachel's dads." The rest of the Hudson-Hummel clan beamed at the two men.

"It's so nice to meet you. We've heard nothing but wonderful things from Rachel. She's such a lovely girl," Carol gushed.

"Thank you so much and please, no Doctor Berry. I'm Leroy and this is Hiram."

Burt shook hands with the two men, "Burt Hummel and this is Carol and my son, Kurt."

The taller man smiled at Kurt, "Nice to meet you Kurt, we've heard so much about you. Rachel says you have a lot in common."

Kurt laughed, "A little _too _much in common."

Their exchange was cut off by the sound of a shrill whistle. Wincing, Kurt and Finn turned toward the front of the room where Professor Sylvester was glaring.

"Porcelain, Frankenteen, sit down now before I remove your right buttocks."

They scrambled to find seats and, as they were the last ones, couldn't find any. Finn rushed to sit on the floor next to Sam Evans and Kurt, who cared about his pants too much to do the same, opted to sit on the windowsill.

"Alright, now that we are all settled, I'd like to welcome all the parents to the Defense Studies classroom. If you don't recognize the name of the class, don't worry. It's a new creation that Professor Sylvester and I have come up with."

Kurt nodded along, hearing this explanation far too many times already.

"Sue and I combine Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic for a more comprehensive approach to learning both subjects. First, I teach them a lesson on the history of magical conflicts and innovation and then—"

"—I teach these mouth breathers how to actually fight for their pathetic lives." Kurt dropped his face into his hands. How many parents were going to file complaints about Sue after this Open School Day, he wondered.

"Right, so, kids. Today is a special day and since your parents are here, we decided to change it up a bit. Who can tell me what we've been discussing in class?"

Rachel's hand shot up in the air. "Yes, Rachel?"

"The Unforgivables, sir!"

"Correct. Now, Mercedes, can you tell me the three Unforgivables?"

"Cruciatus, Imperius, and Killing Curse, Professor."

"Excellent! Kurt, can you tell me why they are Unforgivable?"

Kurt sighed, "Do you mean why they are _thought_ to be Unforgivable?" The rest of his classmates gasped. Schue looked a little shocked, while Sue looked intrigued.

"Explain, Porcelain."

He took in a deep breath, aware of the extra eyes of the parents around him. Oh, his dad was going to kill him, "Well, the spells cause pain, allow one person to completely control another, and kill people."

"That sounds pretty unforgivable, ladyface."

Kurt scowled at the nickname. The youngest Quidditch captain in a century and he was still Ladyface. "I just think that by calling them that, you stigmatize their use."

"That's the point, Kurt!" Rachel was loud in her outcry.

"Okay, think of these two situations. The first: a man places _Imperio_ on a person to stop them from stabbing someone else. The second: a man casts _Pertificulus totalus _on a woman standing near a flight of stairs and she falls, breaks her neck, and dies. Only one used an Unforgivable and only one is a murderer. They just aren't the same person."

The room erupted in whispers and cries of awe. Stealing a glance at the two professors at the front of the room, Kurt was pleasantly surprised see both with looks of admiration on their faces.

"Excellent job, Ladyface. Ten points to the fifth years." Kurt beamed, Professor Sylvester _never_ awarded points.

"Now that we reviewed the theory, lets get to the practice." More gasps erupted, Kurt contributing.

"Professor Schuester, are you crazy? We can't cast Unforgivables!" Quinn Fabray cried.

Schue smiled, "You can't, no. But Sue and I? Yes." He held up his hands to prevent anyone from replying. "Sue and I asked the Board of Magical Education if it was okay to show you guys the effects of the _Imperio_ curse. They said because our school has such a good reputation and you guys are fifth years, it was okay as long as we had parental consent. Since your parents are here, we asked. Everyone gave permission, so if you'd like to try, get in line."

A moment passed and the room was still. Suddenly, Santana Lopez got out of her chair, "I'll do it."

The class watched, wide-eyed, as Schue cast the spell. Santana's mouth opened and the first few lines of "I'm a Little Teapot" came out.

Kurt couldn't help it, he laughed and applauded, causing the rest of the class to do the same.

"So, who's next?"

The class quickly got into line, eager to try. Brittany was made do a jig and Mercedes was forced to rub her stomach and head at the same time. Rachel was forced to rap and Finn had to do a handstand.

After Blaine Anderson did a lovely penguin impression, Puck stood in front of Professor Sylvester. Kurt winced, hoping his boyfriend didn't have to do anything stupid.

Sue waved her wand and waited. Puck just stood there, but, upon closer inspection, Kurt could see every muscle, from his feet to his jaw, tense in effort.

Professor Schuester explained, "Guys, Noah is trying to fight the spell. Not many people can, but those who can have a great sense of will."

After a few more seconds, Puck couldn't fight it anymore and he leaped on to the desk, just as Sue commanded him to. He looked pissed and disappointed, but the entire class cheered, laughing and chanting his name, "Puck! Puck! Puck!"

* * *

><p>Puck was <em>pissed<em>. He was _so_ close to fighting off the seductive voice in his head telling him to just do it, just jump on the desk. He heard the voice and ignored it, focusing on staying in place. And then, his concentration slipped and he was on the desk. _Fuck_.

Oh well, he thought, as he watched his boyfriend take center stage. Kurt sauntered to the middle of the classroom, in front of Professor Sylvester. Sue waved her wand again and Kurt stood there. After a beat, he began examining his fingernails.

The class waited with bated breath. Schue looked especially confused, "Sue? Don't you want to make him do anything?"

Sue looked furious, "I _am_, William. He is supposed to be doing a roundoff."

Kurt looked up from his nails, turned to the professors and tossed his head, "Nobody tells _me_ what to do." He then turned around and strutted to the back of the classroom.

Puck was dumbstruck. No one said anything until Burt Hummel whistled, "That's my boy!"

The floodgates were opened and the class rushed to surround Kurt, cheering and screaming. Puck shook his head and grinned. For all his badassness, it was _Kurt _that was the head bitch in charge after all.


	3. Mirror of Erised

Puck pulled him into the room excitedly. "It's here. I can't believe me and Finn found this by accident. I thought it was destroyed."

Kurt raised an eyebrow after Puck finally relinquished the hold on his arm, "And what were you and Finn doing when you stumbled upon this miraculous discovery?"

Puck whistled, "Going over Quidditch plays?"

Kurt smiled and shook his head, "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Azimio Adams woke up on a mattress in the middle of the lake this morning, would it?"

"No." Noah to truth translation: Abso-fucking-lutely.

Kurt sighed, "If you guys are ever implicated in any of your pranks and get kicked off the team, I _will_ castrate you."

"Yes, _Captain_." Puck's cheekiness just earned him three extra laps around the Quidditch pitch. Kurt smirked to himself, anticipating the righteous anger his boyfriend would display later that day during practice.

"Anyway, how can you be certain that this is the Mirror of Erised?"

Puck pointed to the edge of the mirror, where words were inscribed in the old brass:

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

"'I show not your face, but your heart's desire'." Kurt's eyes widened, "Noah! This is really it!"

"I told you! Look, babe! What do you see?"

Kurt looked to his boyfriend, "Isn't that, uh, kind of private?"

Puck shrugged, "You don't have to tell me. I saw me getting accepted to the Auror Academy."

"Noah, that's _going_ to happen, I promise." Kurt was so sure of it he didn't need to embellish his words.

Puck smiled and brushed a chaste kiss over Kurt's soft lips. "I know," he said against Kurt's mouth. "When it does, it's going to be because of you."

Kurt smiled, "Don't forget, it's _you_ that's helping _me_ pass Transfiguration."

"Yeah, and you're helping me ace every other subject."

"That's just an excuse to make out with you in the library." They both knew it was only part of the reason, but said nothing.

Puck pushed him in front of the mirror. "Look."

Kurt looked. He immediately gasped and turned bright red.

He saw him and Noah completely naked, writhing on top of each other on a expansive bed. They were both ridiculously hard, cocks almost purple. _This is my deepest desire? Sex?_

Kurt was bemoaning how shallow he was when the two avatars shifted position and suddenly, mirror-Kurt was flat on his back on the bed with mirror-Noah straddling his waist, legs on either side of mirror-Kurt's hips. Kurt watched in absolute awe as mirror-Noah took hold of mirror-Kurt's cock, positioned it, and then fully impaled himself on the rock-hard member.

Kurt gasped as he watched his avatar throw his head back with a loud cry, hips pistoning up to meet the downward thrusts of mirror-Noah's ass. Mirror-Noah was now bouncing up and down on mirror-Kurt's cock, hand flying on his own cock and riding mirror-Kurt like it was his fucking job. Kurt's breath became shallow, mouth dry at the tantalizing image.

"What do you see?" Puck asked. Kurt shook himself out of his stupor. His cheeks aflame and damp with sweat, he contemplated his options.

"I see us winning the Quidditch Cup."

Puck threw his head back and laughed, "Jesus, Kurt! I can't believe how insane you are! But no worries, babe, we'll win that Cup for you." He paused. "Again."

Kurt, relieved that his lie was believed, shook his head. "Sorry, Noah. I'm sure it'll change as I get older."

Puck turned and started pulling Kurt out of the room, "Speaking of Quidditch, we better haul ass if you don't want to be late for practice. Knowing you, you'd make the _both_ of us do laps."

Kurt followed compliantly. As they reached the hallway, he remarked casually, "Hey, babe? Do you think we could try something different tonight?"


	4. Wand

This drabble takes place a year before all the others in the series so far!

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Year—September <strong>

"Hey Hummel!" Kurt's conversation with Mercedes and Sam was interrupted when Noah Puckerman yelled across the Great Hall. The loud noise of dinnertime chatter quieted. Everyone wanted to hear what the resident delinquent wanted from the Golden Boy.

"That's _Captain_ to you, Puckerman." The hall erupted in whispers and calls of "Burn, Puck!"

Puck smirked, "My bad. Hey, Captain!" Kurt, who had turned back to his friends after initially responding to his Beater, thinking it was the end of it, sighed.

"_What_, Puckerman?" The whispers grew in volume.

"Could I borrow your wand? I need to practice my 'swish and flick.'"

Kurt's face burned as the entire hall gasped and burst into furious gossip. He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Mercedes.

"Oh, _hell_ to the no!" She stood up from her seat and stalked over to where Puck was sitting with more of the Quidditch team. "You _do not_ talk to my boy like that. Hell, you don't talk to _your captain_ like that. Don't make me cut you!"

The whispers became absolute bedlam. Kurt winced as the crowd went wild over Mercedes' (welcome) protection. He was grateful for Mercedes' help, but he really hated being in the center of attention like this. Thankfully, it was about to be over.

"Jones! Puckerman! Break it up, _now_, or the both of you can spend the next eight hours cleaning my trophies." Professor Sylvester effectively shut up the Great Hall. The noise level slowly reached a normal one as everyone went back to their own business. Mercedes was still cursing under her breath as she came back to her seat.

"The nerve of that punk, talking to you like that. Sylvester or no, I'd cut him if you want me to, baby." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks, 'Cedes, but I'll make him regret it in practice tomorrow. I suddenly foresee a Beater drill involving a lot more Bludgers than strictly necessary."

Sam looked contemplative, "But why did he do it? Puck isn't the type of guy to humiliate someone in the middle of the Great Hall at dinner."

Mercedes snorted, "It's just what I've been saying. Boy be trippin'."

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Year—October<strong>

"_Captain!"_

Kurt looked up from his Charms homework at the whispered cry. Looking around the crowded library, he saw Puck sitting forward in his armchair, eyes twinkling with what could only be described as mischievous.

"_What, Puck?"_ Kurt whispered back, annoyed at the interruption.

"_Interested in making some magic together? My wand is at the ready."_

Kurt blushed deeply and the blush deepened when Puck sat back and opened his legs even more. The bulge in his jeans was clearly visible, even from three tables away.

"_Do you_ want _to be hexed into next Tuesday, Puckerman? Because that can be arranged!"_ With that, Kurt closed all of the books he was using, placed them in a pile, and stalked out of the library, fueled by embarrassment and annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Year—December<strong>

"Alright class, I know all of you are excited for your winter break, but the headmaster said that we are not allowed to have a party instead of class, so Professor Sylvester and I were forced to come up with a lesson plan." The class groaned in unison.

Professor Schuester held up his hands, asking for quiet. "But, the lesson plan is fun, I promise."

"That's what he said about the Goblin War Taboo fiasco," Santana muttered.

"And the Second Great War game of charades," Rachel sighed.

"Basically, we're screwed," Mike said.

"Today, we'll be putting to test all the things Professor Sylvester and I have taught you in the past four years." Kurt groaned, _This is supposed to be fun?_

Professor Sylvester, who had been scribbling furiously in a book Kurt was pretty sure was her journal, looked up. She took off her glasses and tossed them and the quill she was using on the desk. Standing up, she yelled, "Enough jibber jabber! Mouthbreathers, I'm only going to say this once! Out of your seats!"

The class jumped to obey the command. As soon as everyone was out of their chairs, the desk and said chairs disappeared with a flick of Sue's wand. Kurt looked around wildly before jumping at the sound of Sue's voice.

"Wands out!" she barked. Kurt had a _really_ bad feeling about this as he took out his oak wand.

"Now, except for any spells that cause lasting damage or draw blood, you may use whatever hex, charm, or incantation. Once a spell hits you, you are automatically taken out of the game. The last one standing does not have to do the holiday homework." Kurt's eyes widened and he shared a look of horror with Mercedes, _she can't be suggesting what I think she's suggesting!_

"That's right, mouthbreathers. It's an all out melee! Three, two, one—" She blew into the whistle that was permanently fixed around her neck.

It was absolute chaos. At once, thirty fourteen-year-olds started throwing spells and dodging blows. Kurt was suddenly reminded of the first five minutes of _Saving Private Ryan_.

He quickly ducked to avoid Quinn's _Flipendo_ charm, only to have it hit Santana. Kurt volleyed back a Jelly-Legs jinx at the unsuspecting blonde. Two down, seventeen more to go.

Or less. People were being tagged, left and right. Finn fell victim to Puck's _Pretificulus totalus_ and Mercedes was knocked out by Sam's well-aimed stunning spell. The crowd of teenagers was thinning out and Kurt was starting to think that he could take this thing. He levitated Rachel so that she was shrieking six feet off the ground. Soon she disappeared to the other side of the forcefield that isolated the dueling arena from the "knocked out" pile of people watching the rest of the fight.

Puck smirked at Kurt as they turned to face each other, being the last two in the running. They circled each other and then Puck opened his mouth. "Forget _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_; I've got my own spell to raise that wand of yours."

Kurt grit his teeth and the hold he had on his wand became tighter, "Puckerman?"

"Yeah, Captain?" So, so cheeky. That was going to be the end of him.

"_Flipendo!"_ It was the strongest Knockback Jinx anyone has ever used, Kurt was sure by the way Puck _flew_ back into the wall. Kurt was mildly concerned at the _Crack!_ sound that emitted when Puck's head made contact with the wall, but he chose not to think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Year—May<strong>

Kurt couldn't believe it. There he was, in the middle of the Quidditch Cup _final_, and Noah Puckerman decides to screw with his head, making all hopes of winning the Quidditch Cup in his first year of captaincy fall spectacularly.

What did his idiot Beater do right before the game? Only declare his love and devotion for Kurt.

"_Captain, I don't know what I've been doing wrong all year, but you've turned me down every time I asked you out. So I'm telling you this now, if we win today, you will go to the village with me and we'll make out in the diner, got it?" _

_Kurt, who was dumbstruck at the prospect of Puck being serious about all of the "attempts", nodded slowly. _

And fuck if Puck's blinding smile wasn't lingering in the back of his brain as he tried to concentrate on _not_ letting the Quaffle in any of the hoops _ever_. Fuck. The score was tied at 30-30 and the game had been in effect for close to three hours now. Kurt was happy to see the Carmel team slowly losing steam, while his players were fine. All those hours of drills and running weren't for naught; Kurt's team had to have been the best-conditioned school team in the history of _ever_.

Still, the length of the game was making him nervous, because the longer they played, the longer Kurt had to think about the fact that Noah Puckerman, man-whore extraordinaire, wanted to get into Kurt's skintight jeans. Being wanted was something new for Kurt. Being wanted by someone so hot (_funny, sweet, talented, athletic_) was on another plane of _whattheabsolutefuckery_.

Kurt snapped out of it as he just barely managed to catch the Quaffle. He hurled it at Quinn, who tossed it to Finn and Tina joined in for a swift Hawkshead formation. Kurt growled when the formation was broken up by a Bludger lobbied at them by the Carmel Beaters.

"_Berry!_ If you don't catch the Snitch in the next _five _minutes, I'm going to _torch_ your signed Barbara Streisand poster, I swear to Merlin!"

Rachel looked stricken at the prospect and visibly redoubled her efforts to locate the winged-ball. After about thirty seconds, she dived toward the ground at neckbreaking speed. Kurt gasped as she neared the ground and lost his breath entirely when he saw the Snitch. Which was hovering about ten feet off the ground. Right next to the Carmel Seeker, who was apparently _blind_.

The crowd started cheering and gasping and it was only a matter of time before the Carmel Seeker turned ninety-degrees and see the Snitch _two feet in front of him_.

Kurt couldn't watch. They worked _so hard_ all season to reach this point and they were going to lose to soulless automatons. Rachel was getting nearer and nearer, but she was never going to get there in time; the Carmel Seeker was already starting to turn.

And, when he turned to see the Snitch, he went to grab it only to find himself knocked off his broom by a Bludger. A Bludger hit at him by none other than Noah Puckerman.

Kurt had the sudden urge to kiss him _absolutely senseless_.

Rachel dived and resurfaced, arm above her head in triumph. In her small hand laid the Golden Snitch, wings retracted, all resistance gone.

They won. They _won_. Tears were already streaming down Kurt's face as Jacob Ben-Israel screamed in his nasally voice over the PA system, "McKinley WIIIIIIIINS!"

Kurt flew over to the floating mass that was his team hugging Rachel in mid-air. The group as a whole, arms around each other, descended on the pitch, where the huddled mass broke up into individuals running at each other in congratulations and Glee. Santana and Quinn hugged as Tina was twirled around by Finn. Rachel was dumped with the cooler of water by Sam and Kurt didn't know what to do with himself when Puck approached him.

"That was a pretty good hit, wasn't it, Cap—_mmmph!_" Puck's bragging was cutoff by Kurt's lips on his. Kurt threw himself at the mohawked Beater, arms wrapping around his neck and standing on his tiptoes. Puck made a noise of surprise before responding to the kiss, parting Kurt's lips with his tongue. Kurt sighed into Puck's mouth, which only increased the hold Puck had of Kurt's waist.

When the need for air became too demanding, the two broke apart, panting. Kurt, whose mind was so fogged up by the kiss, took the longest time to understand the screams around him. His best friend's voice cut through the noise, though.

"Finally! Boy, I thought it was going to take _another_ year for you to seal the deal!" Mercedes cried.

Kurt ignored her, choosing instead to look Puck in the eye. They were still plastered to each other, Kurt's arms around Puck's neck and Puck's arms encircling Kurt's waist, when Kurt smirked. "Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"


	5. Veritaserum

"You dosed me!"

"I didn't mean to, Noah! I swear!" Rachel wailed from their Potions bench.

Kurt looked up from his lab notebook to see what his boyfriend and ex-Seeker were yelling about. In a twist of fate, Rachel and Kurt traded lab partners that day and Kurt ended up working with Blaine and Rachel with Puck. Kurt and Blaine were just finishing up updating their notebooks with the successful results of their Draught of the Living Dead when Rachel and Puck's outbursts interrupted the quiet atmosphere of the classroom.

"What's the problem?" asked Wes Montgomery, a seventh year teaching assistant.

"Berry dosed me!"

"Would you stop saying that?"

"It's true! Now I'm going to fall asleep and never wake up!" Kurt blanched at the thought. Then his face flushed with shame about the fact that the first thing that came to mind was "We have a game on Saturday" rather than "I'll never see my boyfriend conscious again". Priorities. Kurt needed some.

"Calm down, everyone." Wes called for quiet in the now bustling classroom. "First of all, the Draught of the Living Dead does not cause a permanent sleep, you all should know that."

Kurt winced, _Oh right._

"Second of all," Wes continued, "This would be more of a problem if Rachel and Noah actually managed to make the _correct_ potion."

"What? Of course we did!"

"Rachel, what color is your potion?" Rachel glanced into their cauldron.

"Blue."

Kurt's eyes widened, _That's not right._

"What color is it supposed to be, Tina?"

"Orange."

"Correct. Now, to find out what Noah actually ingested, we need to retrace your steps. Rachel, when did you add the phoenix feathers?"

Rachel looked dumbstruck, "_Phoenix_ feathers?"

Wes looked puzzled, "Yes, phoenix feathers."

"I added Jabberknoll feathers!" Rachel cried.

Kurt and Blaine traded looks. "At least it isn't poisonous," Blaine commented.

"How do you know that?" Finn asked.

Kurt sighed, "Finn, how many times do we have to go over this? Jabberknoll feathers are the main ingredients in every _truth serum_."

"Excellent, ten points to the fifth years." Wes then turned to Rachel and Puck, "Congratulations, you made a less potent version of _Veritaserum_."

"So I'm not going to die?"

"No, Noah, you will not. However, you and Rachel will have to submit a foot-long essay on the importance of different ingredients in sleeping draughts if you want to pass this class."

Rachel pouted and Puck groaned, "Can I die now?"

* * *

><p>Kurt packed up the last of his cleaned supplies and walked over to where his boyfriend was still sulking.<p>

"Oh, stop pouting! It's just twelve inches!"

"Heh, that's what she said!"

"Noah, if you're going to make vulgar jokes, at least _try _to be interesting and non-heteronormative. That's what _he_ said."

Puck laughed, "All right!" He raised his hand for a high five. Kurt complied, but managed to curl his hand around Puck's and pulled him closer so that he could brush his lips against those of his boyfriend.

"What would I do without you?" Kurt sighed against Puck's lips.

"Be more successful and happy."

Kurt and Puck's eyes widened in unison, lips still partially connected. Kurt broke away from the kiss and stared in disbelief at his boyfriend, who looked absolutely shocked.

"What did you just say?"

"Be more successful and happy," Puck's face took on an even more horrified gaze. Suddenly, it hit them at the same time.

"The truth potion!" they exclaimed.

The reality of the situation hits Kurt and its like the time he caught a Bludger to the ribcage, air rushing out of him like a vacuum.

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes." Puck looked furious with himself, "Damn it, Kurt! Stop asking questions! I have to answer them."

"Maybe you should answer them, Noah! How could you ever think that?"

"You waste hours with me in the library teaching me things that I should get, but don't. We're both kidding ourselves if we think that I'm actually going to be an Auror." Puck's head was bowed in defeat and Kurt could not stop the tears from spilling out of his eyes.

"You _are_ going to be an Auror, Noah. Who cares if you get an A on a Potions test or an O, you still pass and I _know_ you're going to be a great Auror."

"Too bad you're not the one with the truth serum in your veins," Puck remarked bitterly.

Kurt's temper flared and he scowled, "Where is it? I'll take it right now and you'll see. But this is not the point. How could you ever, _for a second_, think that I'm better off without you?"

"Because you would be." Puck was angry, "Damn it, Kurt! What did I say?" He pushed past Kurt and stalked out of the room.

"I'm not going to practice and won't be at dinner unless the potion wears off. I'll see you later."

Kurt was left in the room, stunned. He cried as he thought of the pain Puck must be feeling and could not fathom how long Puck was feeling like this about their relationship without Kurt knowing. One thing was certain, however.

Kurt was going to make Puck reevaluate his stance on the relationship. He gave his word as a Quidditch captain.


	6. Broom

Puck laid in his bed, tossing a Quaffle at the ceiling and catching it as it fell back to him. He'd been in this position for the past three hours, occasionally pausing to ask himself a question and attempting to tell something other than the truth (_"Did you cry during The Lion King?" "N—yes")_. So far, the potion has held up.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Puck paused his game of catch to locate the source of the noise. Looking toward the closed window, he saw his owl outside of it, a letter in its grasp. He quickly got out of bed and let it in.

"Hey Sherlock, how're you doin', buddy?" Puck stroked the bright blue owl. Yes. Blue owl. The story is a long one, involving Sam Evans and his obsession with Avatar. Puck nearly killed Sam for permanently turning his once snow-white owl blue, but decided against it when he found out that no harm had come to Sherlock and the blue was the exact blue-green of Kurt's eyes. Yes, Puck was a sap. No argument there.

Puck took hold of the piece of parchment and gave Sherlock a treat before the bird flew out the window, presumably going to the Owlery.

He opened the letter and didn't know why he was so shocked to see Kurt's handwriting. He was expecting something of the sort.

_Dear Noah, _

_I'm sorry for asking you questions before, I really couldn't help it. I wanted to talk to you, but I figured this was the best way to communicate so that I don't accidently ask you a question. _

_So, ironically, I'll begin by posing a question: Do you have any idea of how I came to find you attractive?_

Puck scowled at the letter, _What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Obviously you found me attractive the second you saw me. I'm a motherfucking stud!_ He returned to the letter and rolled his eyes after reading the next sentence.

_Before you get all huffy, I've always acknowledged your physical attractiveness _(Damn straight)_, but I'm referring to the first time I was attracted to you. It was third year. I was just getting off the pitch after my fourth practice on the team. You weren't on the team then—none of you were. The team was made of all seventh years and me. I'd seen you around before, but this was the first time you spoke to me outside of class. You touched me on the shoulder and asked me if the team was done using the pitch. I nodded, because I didn't rely on my voice not to crack. _

_Before you get all smug, I wasn't _swooning_ or anything. You were just an abstract concept to me until them. We _never_ spoke to each other and we had no friends in common. The moment I realized that you were attractive to me came after this. _

_After I gave you the go ahead, you mounted your broom and took off. I didn't have anything to do that afternoon, so I decided to watch you. I wasn't being creepy, I was just curious. And, after a few minutes, I was stunned. _

_I don't think I've ever told you this before, but, Noah, you are _poetry_ on a broom. You take to the air like a mermaid in water or a unicorn in a field. You moved so _effortlessly_ and with so much grace that I was _floored.

Puck paused in his reading to clear his head. He'd never heard someone talk about him with such conviction and admiration. And coming from Kurt? The Sue Sylvester in Training? It was enough to send him reeling. Eager to finish the letter, Puck continued.

_I know we get into countless arguments as to flying and Quidditch. You maintain that flying is what makes Quidditch so great and I will stand by my belief that Quidditch is what makes flying so great until the day I die. Regardless of this (pointless) argument, you and your flying has taught me _so_ much. Noah, watching you in the air, having the time of your life makes me a better Quidditch player. _

Puck's jaw actually dropped.

_I mean it. You inspire me. Having you at practice, doing your drills with joy because it means you get to do something you love has inspired me to become a better flier and a better Keeper. And it's worked. Just check the stats. After you joined the team, my save rate has gone through the roof. _

_So, Noah, next time you ask yourself what I gain from being with you, think of this. I know you don't believe me when I say that your love and affection makes me so happy, I can't breathe sometimes, but believe this. Believe the facts. One thing I gain from being with you is a better Quidditch performance. _

_I'd say that qualifies me as being more happy and successful, don't you?_

_All my love, _

_Kurt_

Puck drew in shaky breaths and clutched the letter to his chest. He had some serious thinking to do.


	7. Boggart

After Puck was done absorbing the awesomeness of the letter, he hid it away in the box he kept under his four-poster bed. When he was sure it was safe, Puck made his way out of the fifth-year boys dormitory and headed toward the Great Hall, where he hoped to find Kurt finishing up with dinner.

Right outside the Great Hall, he was approached by Blaine. The shorter boy's expression could only be described as one of mischievous glee. He stopped in front of Puck, blocking his path.

"What do you want, Anderson?"

"Just to give you something," Blaine was rocking back and forth on his heels, arms clasped behind his back.

Puck waited for a beat before snapping, "What is it?"

Blaine seemed to snap out of what ever stupor he was in, "Right! Of course! Kurt told me to give you this."

Puck eagerly snatched the small corked, glass bottle out of Blaine's outreached hands and studied its contents. At first glance, the bottle appeared to be empty. Puck looked harder and saw what looked like a luminescent piece of silver thread.

Puck's confusion must have been written on his face, because Blaine piped up with, "It's a memory." He continued when Puck's confusion didn't clear up, "Kurt extracted a memory from Rachel's head and wants you to watch it. You'll need a Pensieve, but you can find one in the basement of the library."

Puck nodded and went to do just that, eager to figure out what Kurt could possibly want to show him from the inner mind of Rachel Barbara Berry.

* * *

><p>The basement of the library was empty, unsurprisingly. Nearly everyone was at dinner and if they weren't, they had better things to do than hang out in a creepy library basement. Puck blamed Kurt for luring him to a room that looked like the place where Ted Bundy and Jeffrey Dahmer came to swap torture techniques.<p>

Puck shuddered at the thought and rushed to the nearest Pensieve to watch the memory that was given to him. He uncorked the bottle and poured the memory in the silvery swirl surface of the Pensieve. Pausing to draw in breath, he dunked his head beneath the surface.

He was pitched headfirst into the substance inside the basin. He shuddered as the sensation of falling through something icy cold and black washed over him. It was like being sucked into a dark whirlpool. Puck hated it. He hit the ground with a soft impact thud. Wincing, he scrambled to his feet and looked at his surroundings.

Puck found himself in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, looking at the entirety of the Glee club assembled in the mostly empty room. Well, almost the entire Glee club.

"Hey, where's Kurt?" Puck heard his past self ask.

With this question, Puck knew exactly when and where this memory took place. It was at the beginning of the year and the Glee club was guilted into helping Professor Schue organize the mountains of sheet music that was donated by all the alumni that Schue got into contact with. Blanching, Puck kind of figured out why Kurt wanted him to see this particular memory.

"He's in the observation room, Noah. There was another box of sheet music there," Rachel had replied as she examined the music from Gypsy.

"What the hell is the observation room?" Puck had retorted.

Blaine, who had been excitedly creating piles separating the music by genre and chronology, replied, "The observation room is two rooms, actually. They use rooms like that for the practical parts of the Defense O.W.L.S. One room has a challenge you have to overcome and the other room has a two-way mirror that looks into the room, allowing the test-givers to observe the way you approach the challenge."

Mike chimed in, "It's like an interrogation room." He smiled in a way that suggested that his comment was more effective then the entirety of Blaine's explanation. Which it was, because if there was anything Puck loved to do more than flying and having sex, it was watching _Law and Order: SVU _marathons at home.

"Is he just getting a box? Because he left ages ag—" Finn was cut off by a sound that made present-Puck shudder and he knew what was coming.

A heart-stopping scream filled the air.

Past-Puck (and everyone really) jumped. Chills ran up and down Puck's spine and he witnessed the same reaction in his past self. Everyone's eyes were wide, trading unsure, frightened glances. Puck saw Finn open his mouth to say something, but didn't get a chance when another scream could be heard.

"_NOAH! FINN! MERCEDES! SOMEONE PLEASE!"_ Puck's eyes filled with tears when he heard the raw _terror_ in Kurt's voice.

As one, the club dropped whatever they where holding and ran out of the room and to the source of the screaming, past-Puck leading the way, with Finn, Mercedes, and Blaine hot at his heels. Puck ran with his past self and watched as all thirteen members of the Glee club rushed into the observation room.

Puck watched his past-self run up to the window that looked into the room Kurt was in. He heard Rachel and Quinn gasp and Brittany and Tina whimper. Finn's eyes were so wide, it was a miracle they didn't pop out of their sockets.

"No. Nonononononononono." Puck's past self was plastered against the window looking into see one of the more horrific sights of his short life.

Kurt was huddled into a corner, laying in fetal position, shaking. His eyes were screwed tightly shut and his hand was in a death grip on the handle of his wand. Around him was the telltale sheen of a Shield Charm-erected bubble.

What was the shield necessary for? Only the _enormous_ cockroach making its way over to Kurt's corner, legs scrambling furiously in the way that roaches move. And when Puck says enormous, he means this roach was the size of a horse.

"What the fuck _is_ that?" He'd never heard Blaine curse until this moment, but it was warranted.

"Guys, we need to get him out of there. His heart is gonna stop. He _hates_ roaches." Puck heard Mercedes trying to keep it together, but her voice was laced with scared tears. Kurt screamed again and Puck watched his past self lose it, pounding his fists against the glass. He wasn't the only one. Finn and Sam both added their strength to the breaking of the window.

"Where's the door?" Brittany's voice was meek.

Rachel cried, "Once you go in there and the challenge starts, the door disappears. It only reappears when the challenge is over or the examiners end it! I don't know how this happened, the room should be dormant during the year!"

Santana barked, "Alright! Chang, run and find Schuester or Sylvester—" Mike took off in a flash. "—Quinn, Berry, Aretha! Wands out and try every spell you can think of to break this glass. Puckerman, move!"

Puck saw his past-self move reluctantly away from the window as Kurt's three best girlfriends viciously attacked the glass with everything they had.

"_Flipendo!"_

"_Reducto!" _

"_Diffindo!" _

Nothing was working. The glass was probably enchanted and charmed over multiple times to prevent its destruction. The three didn't give up though, tears of frustration and fear running down their faces as they continued to send spell after spell.

Puck turned to look at the contemplative face his past-self was sporting. He watched as an enlightened expression overtook his face after they both heard Sam say out loud.

"It sucks so much that it had to be a roach!"

"That's it!" Past-Puck's outcry made the rest of the club turn to him, "It's his worst fear!"

"We _know_, Puck!" Finn said.

"Moron! How convenient is it that the one thing in that room is the thing Kurt's afraid of the most?"

"A boggart!" Ten voices cried in unison at the same time Brittany said, "An evil elf!"

Taking no time to address the blonde, Past-Puck ran to the window and started screaming, "It's a boggart, Kurt! Use _Riddikulus_!"

Kurt didn't move, only whimpered more loudly, giving no sign that he heard Puck. Rachel explained, "He can't hear you!"

Blaine pointed to what looked like a speakerbox next to the window, "That's a microphone the examiners use to coach the people inside! We can use that!"

Past-Puck ran to the speaker and pressed the button. He took a deep breath before saying, in a calm voice that was the complete opposite of what he was feeling, "Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes flew open at the sound, "Noah?"

"Hey, babe. Yeah, it's me."

"Noah, please help me. It's breaking the shield!" Kurt's voice was hysterical and Puck fought back tears at the sound.

"Babe, I can't get in there. But you can do this. Once you fight it, you can get out of there."

"I can't, Noah! Please don't make me!" Puck closed his eyes. This Kurt was so different from the confident, passionate Quidditch captain most people in that room were familiar with. It hurt to see the amount of pain and pity that crossed their faces.

"Yes, you can, Kurt. If anyone can do it, it's you. You're the strongest, bravest, most badass guy I know. You're first in our Defense class. You _can_ do this."

Kurt sobbed a little in response, but nodded. "Alright, dollface. I want you to listen to me. This is a _boggart_."

Kurt's head flew up at that, "What?"

"It's not _real_, Kurt."

"It looks real!"

Puck chuckled a little. "I know, babe. But you need to use _Riddikulus_."

Kurt blanched, "I can't keep up the shield and use the charm at the same time!"

Past-Puck winced, he'd apparently thought of that. "I know, babe. But you have to do it. Please. Do it for me."

Kurt nodded shakily and braced himself. He got onto his knees and with a wave of his wand the shield disappeared. Immediately, the roach entered the bubble of space left open by the shield.

Kurt shrieked, _"RIDDIKULUS." _

The roach paused and, with a 'pop', disappeared and reappeared, dead, on it's back. Puck winced, it wasn't much better. Kurt sobbed, clearly still frightened.

Past-Puck spoke into the speaker again, "Alright, babe. I need you to laugh."

Kurt sobbed more loudly, entire body shaking from the proximity it had to the dead roach. Mirth didn't seem like too good a possibility at the moment.

Past-Puck turned to the rest of the club, "Guys, we need to make him laugh before the boggart regains strength and becomes a _live_ roach again."

The club snapped into action, everyone suggesting ways of getting the Keeper to laugh.

"Remember the time Quinn forgot to put on pants and walked into the Great Hall in her underwear?"

"Oh, shut up Satan! Hey Kurt, do you remember the pant-suit Rachel wore to the Village that one time."

"We're supposed to make him laugh, not want to gauge his eyes out! We should sing the Silly Song!"

"Sam, that wasn't funny when we were _nine_. Yo, Kurt, just think of Sylvester's face after you threw off _Imperio_! That was hilarious!"

"Talk more ghetto, Artie. You pretending to be from the hood is always funny."

"Guys! Shut up! None of this is working!" Finn was starting to panic.

Past-Puck grinned suddenly, "Hey, babe?"

"Yes?" Kurt sounded tired and strung out.

"Can I put my basilisk in your Chamber of Secrets?"

A moment of silence overtook the room, most people too shocked to say anything. Puck observed Finn and Rachel's twin looks of horror with glee.

A giggle was heard and it was obvious that most people thought it was Brittany from the way that they turned to look at her. She wasn't the culprit, however, mouth full of the nails that she was biting at. More giggles erupted and there was no mistaking the source.

Kurt was doubled over, hands over his mouth trying to contain the laughs that bubbled over. With an even bigger 'pop', the corpse of the roach disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the door to the room reappeared. Past-Puck wrenched it open and ran to wrap his arms around the still-giggling Kurt, who fell into the embrace easily. It was clear that he was hysterical, but Puck didn't care because he was _fine_.

Suddenly, his surrounds began to swirl and he felt a hand pulling at his shoulder. With an abrupt shift, Puck fell on his ass in the basement of the library.

"Oops, sorry about that. Didn't mean to pull you out so hard." Puck blinked and looked up to the sight of Blaine Anderson standing above him.

"What the fuck?"

"The memory was ending anyway. I have the second part of this message to give you."

Puck grumbled about hobbits as he took the proffered piece of parchment from the still-hyperactive wizard.

_Dear Noah, _

_How could you even question my love and adoration of you when you saved my life? You literally saved my life. My heart would have given out given much longer. You stayed calm and walked me through one of the most terrifying moments of my life. _

_Be happier and more successful? Can't do that if I died then. _

_Don't be stupid, Noah. I love you and you are _so good_ for me. You're the _best.

_All my love, _

_Kurt_

Puck read and re-read the short letter before looking up at the soft, adoring face of Blaine Anderson, "Why didn't Kurt give me this in person?"

"He's working on the next part of the surprise, of course. Speaking of which, I have to go. Toodles!" And with that, he ran off, leaving Puck with his thoughts.


	8. Astronomy Tower

This chapter is rated M! Warnings: Rimming

* * *

><p>"The Astronomy Tower? Really, Noah? I tell you that I'll have sex with you anywhere you want and you choose the Astronomy Tower?"<p>

Puck grinned wolfishly, "C'me on, babe, it's tradition for every sexually active witch or wizard to get their rocks off in the Astronomy Tower at least once."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in clear disbelief, "You've never had sex here?"

"Of course, I have." Puck snorted, "I'm a sex-shark."

Kurt threw up his hands in exasperation, "You're unbelievable!"

"I usually get that _after_ the sex is over." Puck's grin widened at Kurt's increasing annoyance, his boyfriend made it too easy sometimes.

"So this is for me?" Kurt said after he got his aggravation under control. "What makes you think I want to be like every other student in this school? Do you have any idea of how many semen stains are probably on this couch?"

"I already _Scourgify_-ed it, babe. Come on, Kurt, you promised!"

Kurt sighed, "I know. Okay, let me put up a Silencing Spell first."

"Kurt, it's eleven o'clock at night in the furthest Tower from the dorms. What'd we need a Silencing Spell for?"

Kurt glared as he got to work on the spell, "Noah, the Astronomy Tower overlooks the heart of campus. Sound _projects_. Unless you want every prefect doing rounds to hear us, we'll use a Silencing Spell."

"That'd be fun, actually. Berry and Anderson are on duty tonight," Puck trailed away thoughtfully.

"I'm going to ignore that for the sake of actually having sex tonight."

Once the spell was complete, Kurt shoved Puck on the couch and straddled his waist and lowered his mouth on to that of his boyfriend's. Puck wasted no time parting Kurt's lips with his tongue, shoving the usually offensive muscle inside the warm cavern of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt groaned in response. He wrapped his lips around Puck's tongue, taking a second before sucking it vigorously. Puck moaned loudly, bucking up his hips into Kurt's crotch, allowing the Keeper to feel the rock hard erection his Chaser was sporting. Kurt groaned again, grinding down his hips to rub his cock against Puck's.

"_Noah."_

Puck pried his tongue away from the vacuum that was Kurt's mouth and kissed his way down to Kurt's strong jaw, nipping and biting as he went. After hearing the encouraging whimpers coming from Kurt, he continued down to the column of Kurt's throat, pausing to pay special attention to the skin stretched over his Adam's apple, eliciting a high pitched squeak when he licked the lightly-stubbled surface just right.

Kurt's hands weren't idle, however. He played with the hem of Puck's T-shirt before trailing his nimble fingers under the fabric, scratching the outlines of Puck's abs lightly with his nails. Puck groaned, the sounds and vibrations dancing on the skin of Kurt's neck, making the countertenor shudder and redouble his efforts. His ministrations persisted as his hands made their way up Puck's well-defined chest. He circled Puck's pierced nipple with his thumb a couple of times, before pinching the nub and twisting.

Puck's mouth detached from the spot where it was forming a hickey in the shape of a Snitch on Kurt's neck when his head was thrown back in surprise and pleasure, _screaming_, "Kurt!"

Kurt didn't let up, repeating his actions, prompting Puck's hips to buck wildly into Kurt's crotch. Kurt took the opportunity to tug Puck's T-shirt over his head and bowed his head to suck on the now-pebbled nipple. Puck cried out again, cupping the back of Kurt's head to keep it place. Kurt licked and sucked on the pierced nipple, using his left hand to pinch and tease the other nipple.

"Kurt, you have to s-stop," Puck groaned, eyes screwed shut. "I'm gonna cum in my pa—_Jesus!_"

"How many times do I have to say it? It's _Captain_ to you, Puckerman," Kurt said playfully, before returning his mouth to the abused flesh.

Puck was losing it. He felt the heat pooling in his belly as Kurt double-teamed his incredibly sensitive nipples. His spine tingled as Kurt's free hand trailed down the center of his chest, ghosted over his abs, and paused on his belt buckle.

Puck opened his mouth to tell Kurt not to even _think_ about it, when Kurt went ahead and did it. He cupped the bulge in Puck's jeans and _squeezed_.

Puck _howled_, "_Kurt!" _Kurt, the traitorous bastard grinned around Puck's nipple and squeezed again. Puck felt his balls draw up and the dam broke.

He grabbed Kurt's wrist, wrenching away the offending appendage, before pushing Kurt off lap. He got up and pulled a wide-eyed Kurt to his feet, glaring into the face of his boyfriend.

Kurt whined, "Noah, I was having fun!" Puck growled and grabbed Kurt's elbow, dragging him to the end of the couch, turning him around roughly so that Kurt's back was to his front. Puck then stepped closer, plastering his chest and crotch to Kurt's back and ass. His arms reached around and both his hands palmed Kurt's denim-covered erection. Kurt moaned and threw back his head to rest on Puck's shoulder, eyes closed in ecstasy.

Puck brought his lips to the shell of Kurt's ear, hands massaging now. "Having fun now, _Captain_?" he whispered.

Kurt whimpered, nodding. "Noah, please fuck me." Puck's hips ground into Kurt's ass instinctively, prompting both boys to moan.

"_Jesus_, Kurt!" Puck's hands hurriedly flew to the button of Kurt's skin-tight jeans. He fumbled with the button and zipper, Kurt's front still facing away from him. Kurt turned his head to capture Puck in a filthy, wet kiss that had Puck's hands stuttering even more. Puck groaned and pulled his head away, Kurt's jeans _finally_ unbuttoned.

He wasted no time, pulling down Kurt's jeans and boxer briefs down to his knees and he bent Kurt over the arm of the couch. Kurt moaned as his now-freed cock made contact with the cloth of the couch.

Puck, ignoring the throbbing of his still-confined dick, got to his knees, spread the cheeks of Kurt's ass and ran his tongue along the circle of Kurt's hole.

Kurt _keened_, "_Noah! Noahnoahnoahnoah_**Noah**_**.**_" He started humping the arm of the couch furiously, altering between rubbing along the couch and grinding his ass against Puck's mouth.

Puck went to town on Kurt's hole, circling the folded edges a couple of more times before stabbing his tongue into the tight ring of muscle.

"_NOAH, FUCK ME NOW."_

Puck would have smirked if he wasn't ready to come in his jeans at the sound of Kurt's wanton ple—_order_, really. He scrambled to reach inside the pockets of his jeans to get out the lube, before a look of horror crossed his face.

"Babe, I forgot the lube!"

Kurt screamed, "ARE YOU INSANE? ARE YOU A WIZARD OR NOT?"

Puck was so startled by the volume and intensity of Kurt's response, that all he could do was watch as Kurt moved off the couch and crawled on the floor, hands patting the ground in search of something.

"Aha!" Kurt crowed in victory, holding up the sought after item. Which happened to be Puck's wand. Puck's ten-inch holly wand (dragon heartstring, thank you very much) that was currently making it's way up Kurt's ass.

Puck blinked owlishly as Kurt inserted the tip of his wand (_not even metaphorically speaking!_) into his hole. Kurt muttered something and shuddered. He then got to his knees in front of Puck and unbuttoned his jeans, shoving them down and freeing Puck's straining erection. He then grabbed Puck's wand again and pointed it Puck's dick.

Puck yelped, "Jesus, Kurt. I'm sorry for forgetting the lube! Don't hex off my junk, I won't do it again, I swear!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and knocked Puck's hands out of the way. "_Lubrio,_" he muttered and Puck gasped as a cold, wet sensation traveled down his engorged cock. Kurt threw away the wand and bent over the arm of the couch again. "Well, are we going to fuck sometime _this_ century, Noah?"

Puck shook himself out of the stupor induced by the sheer effectiveness of Kurt's practicality and ran a hand down his dick to smear the lube that magically (_hahahaha_) appeared on it. Then, with absolutely no warning, he shoved two fingers up Kurt's similarly lubricated ass.

Kurt moaned, hands clawing at the couch cushions in front of him, "So good, Noah. Harder, _please._"

Puck complied, increasing both speed and depth of his thrusts, watching his boyfriend hump the couch, moaning wantonly.

"More, Noah!" Puck added a third finger and maneuvered his way to the spot that he knew would have Kurt seeing stars. Sure enough, he found the little nub. He ghosted over it, reveling in the shudders that ran up and down Kurt's back as the Keeper whimpered. Grinning, Puck stabbed at the gland viciously.

Kurt _keened_. "_Omigodomigod_ohmyGOD, NOAH!"

Puck wrenched at his balls, Kurt's crying pulling him to the edge of orgasm. He growled, "You're prepared enough." He pulled his fingers out and, while Kurt whined at the emptiness, thrust his dick into Kurt in one fell swoop.

When Puck slid into him, Kurt made a sound that was almost a wail. Puck took in a deep breath to prevent himself from coming right away in Kurt's slick heat. Kurt reached back and slapped Puck's ass in frustration. Puck groaned and started to move.

Unbelievable heat, long deep strokes, Kurt under him slack-jawed with pleasure - too much, it was much too much - and before Puck could even try to slow down he was coming, vision exploding in white.

His vision cleared and, through the haze of his post-orgasmic glow, Puck could hear Kurt whimpering and felt him thrust back and try to fuck himself on Puck's softening cock.

"_Ah_–**Noah!**" Kurt's cry was more than a little desperate. Puck pulled out fast and flipped him over, diving to his knees to finish him off with his mouth. "Yes!" Kurt hissed, thrusting upward and panting. "Put—something—in me—"

Puck slid three fingers into that wet heat and Kurt's back arched in mid-air, hands in a crushing grip on Puck's shoulders as he came.

Puck swallowed Kurt's cum, licking away at any trace amount as Kurt panted for breath above him. Kurt's knees trembled against Puck's bare chest, which is why Puck was ready to ease Kurt down into his lap when they gave away.

They stayed like that, trading slow, languid kisses as they came down from their respective highs.

"It's not that overrated after all," Kurt admitted as he sighed against Puck's neck.

Puck was nodding along, ready to sing-song "I told you so" when he heard footsteps echo up the entrance to the Tower. He traded a panicked look with Kurt before the door to the Observatory flew open.

"I'm telling you, I heard something!"

"Rachel, it's probably some third years trading handjobs for the first time. We should let them be."

"Blaine! That is completely against the Code of Non-Academic Conduct and as prefects, we are honor bound to award detention for being out of the dorms after hou—_Oh my, God! Noah? Kurt?_"

Kurt groaned in humiliation and buried his bright red face into Puck's neck, shifting his lower body to conceal as much of his naked self as he could.

Puck offered Rachel and Blaine a nod of the head, "'Sup."

Blaine burst into laughter as he dragged Rachel out of the room to allow the two boys to get dressed, "This is why we don't go in anywhere without knocking, Rachel—" Their voices trailed off as they descended the stone steps.

Kurt glared at Puck while pulling up his pants, "This what you were hoping for, Mr. Sex Shark?"

Puck knew in his hearts of hearts that "Hell fucking yes!" was not the correct answer, but it didn't prevent him from saying it anyway.

Kurt's face was worth the Bat-Bogey Hex that resulted.


End file.
